Amongst One's Dreams
by StripTeaseDraco
Summary: Someone is having dreams at Hogwarts, about a certain Muggle-Born girl.. Try and figure out who it is. Give ya a cookie if you do. Please Review ^*^ I like reviews. If I should continue this review!
1. Before the Night

Author's Note: Hello. Once again it is I! The great StripTeaseDraco. D The original and founder of StripTease Hogwarts group. My 'twin' is StripTeaseOliver at the moment xD Anyway.. I wrote this story after reading a few..well.. hehe fanfictions.. about a certain character in the books. It is not who you expect..[maybe it is..] You will not find out to the last chapter.. Tata for now. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Amongst One's Dreams  
  
  
The Common Room is empty... Not many care to stay in such rooms this close to the   
holidays. Why would any of them? They all have their families to go home to. Me? What do I have?   
Nothing. A family who would rather have me dead, then spend time with me. My family? I spit at  
in disgust. We may share blood, but that is where our bond ends. I grew up in fear of the next   
day, wondering what torture they may inflict apon me.   
  
Torture.. When I say that, I suppose most would think of me being chained to a wall,   
beaten with a stick, or worse, til I was near death.. No. No. The people I call my family would   
never want to tarnish their 'perfect' record. Especially with what they have to keep secret every  
day.. That is until it is to their beniefet. I pray the day will never come.  
  
The night surronding me is cold, but I dare not turn to the comfort of my bed. With my   
bed, and the warmth of the sheets, will come dreams. Dreams. The thing I fear more then the   
emotional beatings I would recieve. Dreams. My dreams are far worse then my reality.. How so you may   
ask? It is simple. She is the reason. She plagues my dreams. She ruins the only safety I hold   
in this school.  
  
Yes. She. The one who for the past two years have plagued my dreams. Even before the   
Yule Ball when so many finally saw her for what she was, beautiful, I would dream of her. Only   
in my dreams would she come to be like she does. Seducitvely, passionately..Everything that would  
drive a man mad.   
  
I cannot return to sleep, never after a dream of her. What she does to me, what she says   
to me... It is too much. Days after the dream the soft breath on my ear still tickles my ear.   
Yet, the breath was never there, the words never spoken, the actions never done.  
  
Only in my dreams she does such things. Only in my dreams will she ever do such things.   
People think they know her, know all about her. Only I really do. I have watched her over the   
years, since we first began our climb up the wizarding ladder. Always two steps ahead of me she  
was, a first in my lifetime. Better then everyone else, she always was, and always will be. That  
was life's cruel joke.   
  
She was gifted with the brained of Athena, the grace of Aphroditie and the beauty to   
match. Oh yes, Hermione had grown beautiful in her years, alluring, seductive even. Sadly, the   
young girl knew nothing of that sort, resorting to hiding behind her beloved books. HIdden away   
in the library, like a princess in a hidden tower she stayed, awaiting the arrival of her prince.  
My ambition, my goal, my entire life's focus has turned to being that prince.   
  
How foolish I am. Princes and princesses are for fairy tales, little girls and their   
hopes and dreams. They are most certainly not for me, a boy in my sixth year, strong, brave,   
dedicated and famous throughout the walls. No, such dreams are for the weak, for the ones who   
believe things will work out.   
  
I for one know that is not true. Since my first year I have been battling my enemy,   
though not always directly. Every year a new challenged I must face, always trying to boost   
'my' side to the ruling rank. Things.. Things were going fine. Of course until she had to come   
along. She had to become the shy beauty she was. Damn her. If she was here right now I would   
damn her. Straight to hell where minions like her belong. Yet... I can't...One look into her   
amber hues and I would fall.. Curse my weakness.  
  
If my father knew, he would be ashamed. Falling so hard for a woman, letting it get in   
the way of a mission. However, he is not here, gone from this world... I thank someone for this.  
God, maybe? No.. I believe in no such thing. Why believe in such divine powers, such goodness,   
when my life is filled with such evil? With magick anyway, anyone could be God. No need for faith,  
no need for good, no need for love.  
  
Love. Another subject I hate to work apon. Love. Something I am not to feel. Love gets   
in the way of things. My mother tried love, it only ended her. I refuse to be that way. Love is   
a weakness, love left me long ago.  
  
Yet, every night she comes. For three years she has come to be in my dreams. Her soft lips   
apon mine, her hand leaving steaming traces down my skin. I hate it, yet enjoy it so much at the  
same time. This-This girl makes me wake up, covered in myself whenever she comes. Whenever the   
dreams come she stays in my head for ages apon ages.  
  
It is late. My eyes are heavy. Conciousness will slip from me soon enough. I am smart   
enough to know such a thing. Many-a-nights have been wasted trying to keep her from my mind,   
attempting to pry her image from my eyes. Alas.. It never works, it is not meant to work. Twisted  
Destiny. Twisted world.  
  
My eyes slip, batting softly against the porcelin skin of mine. If she comes again, I   
might as well be up in my dorm. Better to pull myself from public view, especially with the certa  
in *affect* she holds over me. Much better to be alone with my troubles, then to be humilated and   
still be burdened. My little spotlight, my constant 15 minutes in fame has taught me that.  
  
Gathering the only thing with me, my wand, I sluggishly move from the cold spot infront of   
the fire. It was not lit tonight...the House Elves rarely came to the Common Rooms any more. This, of   
course, was because of her. Her and her S.P.E.W. IN the end she had really won out, though  
against the House Elves wishes, the teachers or students were left to light the fires..  
  
I am getting side tracked. This is good. When other things run through my mind, she is even   
less likely to do so....  
  
Damn. Once again I have tricked myself into thinking about her. If it had been the day, I  
would have rode my broomstick til she was far from my mind. Sadly, it was the night time,   
during the holidays, and my refuge would not be an option til morning.   
  
The Dorm is empty. It always is around this time of year. Every year no more then 12 of   
my house stay behind. Why stay in a dusty old castle, when a warm heart and home awaits you  
elsewhere?   
  
Even with her warm muggle home and an adoring family, Hermione stays here every year.  
I assume it is either to keep herself ahead of the group, or to keep her friends company, perhaps   
to keep me company? The idea in itself is obsurd.  
  
I pull back the covers on the bed. The night has consumed the room that even by the light   
of my wand and that of the lanterns, the colours of my house cannot be seen. 'Tis a pitty, I   
always did find the colours a tad comforting. I draw the curtains on my bed and lay waiting.  
  
Minutes tick past and no sleep comes. How could it be? My eyes will not open, yet   
sleep still won't come. I lay silent, unmoving in my bed. Yet, still it does not come. I slow my   
breathing, and I try to clear my mind. Yet, still it does not come.  
  
It figures I suppose. When sleep is something I fear it comes which such ease. However,   
the one time I wish to embrace it, it hides its whispy face. I am only human, dreams or not, sleep  
is still a necessity. I have wasted to many nights trying to avoid her. I refuse to waste another.  
  
My brain is tired of thinking of ways to make her stop. Nothing will work. Potions,   
Charms, Spells, nothing.. All of it is useless, in this case. I even once tried my luck at  
a books of dream decoding. It read:  
  
Dreaming of Certain People  
  
When people dream about others it could be for many reasons. Each situation is unique,   
however their are 3 main groupings of such dreams. Such dreams can either mean, you are in fear of  
this person, you greatly admire them, or somehow they hold traits in which you seek for a spouse.  
  
I neither fear Hermione nor care for her.. Do I? Fear, yes she may be my superior when   
it comes to spell work, but it is impossible to be afraid of her. Care though, do I actually care  
for such a girl? The thought is unlikely.. I am not supposed to care, I lost love long ago....  
  
Traits I desire in a future spouse? Once again that would require love. Love is a pathetic   
thing, not worth my time. Yes, she has her good points, alright she has many good points. Still   
all the chances cannot be possible. I refuse to let them be possible.  
  
I never did realize when I finally fell under sleep's spell. All I remember is the warmth   
of my bed, the familiar swirl of colours. The swirl that signified my dreams had come. She was   
there, and there was nothing I could do about it. But the real question was, did I want to?  
  
~~~~~ 


	2. Dream A Little Dream [About You.]

~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dream A Little Dream. [About you.]  
  
  
The night is dark, disableling me from seeing anything. I curse myself for stupidity. My wand is but a memory left behind under my pillow. Never would I leave such a precious object out for anyone's filthy hands. Without my wand, I am helpless... Feh.. As if I could be helpless....  
  
Now where am I? A cold draft blows through the room, if I look out the open window I can see the stars. Bright orbs of gas burning softly in the night's sky. The clouds of the night, forming things in the night's blissful darkness. Stars. To one with magick, they mean so much more then to a Muggle. Far more then navigation. They predict the future, tell our past, reveal the truth in every human's [Muggle or not] soul.   
  
Astronomy... The tower. That is where I must be. No other place in the school has such an arrangment of the midnight clouds played before it. How foolish I am, that it took me so long to figure it out. However, even without a watch, I know it is far past curhew and by the way my eyes ache to be shut, past my usual departure from the concious world.   
  
The sound of footsteps brings me from my sleeply state. They fall delicately across the floor, as if it might break if the person steps to hard. It was certainly not Filch, his footsteps fall hard and fast. A perfect warning of him coming around the corner. One might think he would try to be quiet, sneek up apon the students. No.. He sounds like a rampaging mammoth.   
  
Mrs. Norris? No. The pitter-patter of four padded feet is definately missing from this scene. The steps are human. A girl.. I know that for sure, the way the fall lightly apon the marble floor, how they take their time with each step. They reek of feminity.   
  
Before I can jump into a spot of hiding [Not that I would ever hide.] the door to the tower is open. In slips the petite frame of a young woman. Before the light of her wand reveals her young face, I know who it is. Years of hidden obsession does have its beniefets.   
  
Hermione Granger. My mind races. What is she doing up here so late into the night? It was not like her to break rules. My lips curve upward into a smirk to think of such a thing. There may be hope for her yet... Not that she had not done such things before. In her first year she had lied to teachers, one to be exact, suprised me the most. McGonagall, her favourite professor.. What a shock it was to me, to hear such a thing.  
  
Still, she was not with anyone... All alone. She moves quietly to the window, allowing the light from her wand to light her way....   
  
My eyes have adjusted to the lack of light. Such is my life, the light is little, only enough to give one a tiny flash of hope, but slim all the same. The darkness is not a problem, one gets used to it, just like my eyes currently were.   
  
Finally, I could make out the frame of her body. What a frame it was.... If I could blush, I might have blushed at the comment. Feelings are far behind me, just like love, most of them left me long ago. Still.. in the moonlight shining across her body, with that of the eerie shadow her wand was shedding across her face, it was all to perfect.   
  
In my thoughts, a loud clang rings out. My stupidity reigns supreme once again. Stupid thoughts, blocking my actions, making knock over a set of copper scales. My blood runs colder, then normal, and I freeze. I was caught.  
  
Just as I expected she turns in my direction, her wand held high, pointed in my direction. Such a beautiful look in on her face, once mixed with determination, anticipation, with a notch of fear..It makes me yearn for her all the more.   
  
Sadly, for me, she catches sight of who I am. Instead of suprise, fear, or something else that I expected from her face, a small smirk was played across her lips. Why the smirk? She knew I could get her in trouble, though I never would. It would be sealing my own fate with it.. Still the smirk? Why?  
  
She couldn't be glad to see me, could she? No... It was well known she liked another... Still, the smirk might prove everyone wrong..My thoughts once again carry away my mind, and before I know it she stands in front of me.  
  
"You." Her voice sends my mind into a rush. Her soft breath blows softly across my face, sending goosebumps down my spine. Her breath, the perfect scent of peppermint.. Of course it was like perfect her, to have such hygene. It would not be a suprise if she brushed her now normal sized teeth three or four times a day. With such imperfections one might have, one must always accent their perfections. Trust me, I am one to know..  
  
Her smirk still does not vanish, as she sees me close my eyes, taking in a deep breath. Damn her, having such an affect one me.. Why her? Only one other girl has really caught my fancy, why does it have to be her? I can still see her smirking, even when all I see is the back of my eyelids.  
  
"Hmmm.. Quiet aren't we?" I feel her soft, cool hand brush lightly against my cheek, my breath catches in my throat as I hear her laugh. This must be so funny, that she can have such control over me, when no other truely can. Who does she think she is...?  
  
Even with my anger, I do not want her to pull away, still she does. Oh cruel world. However, her skin does not leave mine for long. Soon enough her hand is trailing softly down my arm. More goosebumps. Her nails scrap ever so gentally down my skin as she leans in to whisper into my ear. " I never though I would see the day....when..."  
  
I never hear my name, another set of shivers run down my spine. How can she have such an affect, when no other person could? The Dark Lord, could send shivers down anyone's spine, but not in this way.. The thought alone is sickening... It almost ruins the mood. Almost. "Scared of little 'ol me..." She was still speaking.. Torturing my senses.  
  
My breathing is heavy... She has done nothing yet, nothing like she usually does. Yes, somewhere in the back of my mind I know it is a dream, but it feels so real. Her breath so light, her voice so soft, her touch so thrilling.. Nothing like I could feel when I was awake... Or would the feelings be ten fold? It does not matter. Real or not, it was happening, and I wanted to enjoy every minute of it.   
  
Once again she leans in closer to speak, her lips so close to mine. If I am not careful, I might find myself leaning forward, capturing her lips with mine. An obsurd idea. I refuse to give into her. Still when she speaks her lips brush so lightly over mind.."Why are you so nervous, it is just me after all.."  
  
I want to laugh softly. For more then one reason. For one, her lips feel like a butterfly patting against lips. How would I know how this feels? I did once have a heart, no matter how cold it has become.. I knew how to feel, what sunshine really felt like..   
  
My second reason.. Her little comment. 'It is just me after all.' If only it was that simple, if only it was 'just her'. The shy one she always seems to be in the real world. The one who would never know how to do such things.. She used to remind me of a song, A Muggle one.. I had once heard one of the other students singing it.  
  
"Shy girl. It is written on your face. A mermaid out of water, feeling out of place. Shy girl. I caught you looking for a second, felt my heart rush.."  
  
That was the girl I yearned for, though this more forward one could drive my senses. The shy girl intrigued me more then this one every could. She was a mystery to me, her other friends, ect.. I want to solve that mystery.   
  
However, I would never get her... it was a fact.. One set in stone, an unbreakable rule. For now I would have to settle with my dreams. Hermione in my dreams, will be the only Hermione I will ever get... The thought makes my blood boil.  
  
In my anger I angrilly catch her lips with mine, a hand sneaking up behind her head to push her closer to me. If this is the only time I can have her, I will do with her what I wish..  
  
A soft gasp escapes her lips as I push her closer. She may act like she hates it, but I know she is enjoying every minute of it.. Every second that ticks by is like a blissful lifetime. Never to end, how I wish it could be, but things can never be that way. Slowly, I release my hand from her head.  
  
Anger fills me as she pulls back. Teasing little vixen.. I will change that.. I die to change that. Still she smirks, she made me loose control, and she could do it a thousand times over and over.. I hate her for it. I will wipe the smirk off her face. I swear to anything that will listen. I will wipe that smirk off her face.   
  
Though her lips pulled back, she did not. I can feel her porcelin hands trailed down my chest. My hearts beat faster. Even over the fabric, I can feel the goosebumps return. I want to stop her, I really do, but I have no control over these matters.. A thought I tell myself to try and make what will happen ok..  
  
Further south they trail, finally stopping at............  
  
  
  
I wake up with a start, my breathing heavy. "Damnit!" I scream outloud, punching the fabric between my legs[No not there..] Once again she had done it too me. Leaving me aching, and feeling so dirty. "I will get you for this, Hermione... If it is the last thing I do.."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Were you expecting a full fledged lemon? Tsk. Tsk.. Those were my original plans, though I honestly suck at such things. However, I allowed my older sister to read the first chapter [You can see the comment if you look] and I promised her I would not make such a thing. Something about people my age not thinking about such things.. Honestly I am like one year younger then her.. But I think I pulled it off well.....Flame if you wish. I gave out more who it might be.. not my choice, but oh well.. ^*^ Tata for now. See you next chapter. 


	3. Dreams Really Do Come True

0 


End file.
